When a person watches a television program, the person may be interested in one or more products and/or services associated with the television program. Often, such products and/or services may be of interest to a person because there may be a correlation between the person's interest in the television program and the products and/or services associated with the program.
Therefore, while the person may be interested in a particular product and/or service, he or she may not be aware of its availability and/or price. Furthermore, he or she may want to make an immediate purchase decision if possible.